Adventures in the World of Pokemon!
by taking it easy
Summary: A series of semi-related One-Shots involving Pokemon from all over the Pokemon World!
1. Oshawott, Hero

Everything but Snivy seemed to fade out of existence to Oshawott. He screamed her name as the grass pokemon fell, his eyes never leaving her prone form. Hot tears fell down his face as he leaned further over the edge of the cliff.

"Snivy!" Water swirled up from nowhere, surrounding the water pokemon as he leaped downward. He propelled himself with water, pushing himself to go faster and faster. He quickly caught up to the other starter and hugged her close before pulled up from his nose dive.

Snivy's eyes widened as she felt herself be surrounded by the cool liquid jet. She looked to the water-type in wonder as they soared upward once more.

"You- You- Whoa." Snivy looked upon the face of her savior in wonder. Was this really the coward that she had been travelling with for so long?

"Yeah," He looked at her, smiling goofily. His grin grew to such a size that his eyes didn't even have room be open, "I am pretty great!"

"You idiot! Don't close your eyes!"

They swirved towards the mountain and quickly crashed. Thinking quickly. Snivy reached up with her vine whip and pulled herself and Oshawott to the top. Once they were safe at the top, she set the water-type down, sweatdropped, and smiled at the swirly eyes he sported.

"Well... You were cool for a minute."


	2. Sneezel, Pichu, and Three Charmeleons

"This is what happens when you try to steal _our_ berries, pipsqueak!" A particularly angry Charmeleon, one of three, shouted as he scratched the small Pichu with his right claw, his left grasping an Oran Berry.

Pichu's following cry of despair went unanswered to the three fire-types, "I didn't know it was yours! It was just sitting there! Please don't hurt me!" It _was_ true. The berry had just been sitting on the ground moments before.

The Charmeleons ignored her and , "Okay, Chip, _finish her._ "

A sadistic grin creeped up on the other lzard pokemon, "You got it, Chaz."

He reared up, puffing out his chest and widened his nostrils as he took a deep breath. His flaming tail slamming the ground for support-he _was_ large for his species- and he practically threw his weight forward as he let out a massive breath.

" _FLAMETHROWER!_ "

The Pichu's fur turned an even paler yellow as she cowered in front of the might of the fiery attack. She closed her eyes in fright when she felt a grand sensation. It was quite peculiar, really. It wasn't as hot as she had expected, and there was a lot more physical force involved, strangely enough. The force itself wasn't even harmful at all; it almost felt as if she were being carried, even.

The flames cleared, revealed a remarkably charred, Pichu-free area. The grass had wilted away entirely under the blazing breath, leaving naught but scorched earth. This would have normally been a perfectly acceptable result to the powerful attack move Chip had used, except for one small detail.

The target was _gone_.

"What the-"

"Looking for something?" A sly voice inquired of the trio.

Three lizards whirled around to face the newcomer, seeing their target lying in his arms, looking up in wonder at her savior. The face of a Sneasel looked at the triad, grinning cockily. He gently laid the electric mouse down and vanished.

The Charmeleons didn't even have time to react as Chip, was blind-sided by something, something bright and from his side.

The light dissipated and Sneasel was revealed.

"Quick Attack." Chaz whispered, both awed by the display of speed and worried at what it meant.

"Whoa! How did you- what just- huh?!" Chip shouted from his prone position. He didn't bother getting up.

Chance, the third one, didn't say anything; he only readied himself for battle.

"That little Pichu attempted to steal you berries, and you," Sneasel glanced at the prone form at his feet, "Tried to attack her. I'd say that makes y'all even."

Chaz shivered and gulped, "Chance, help me get Chip up, will ya?"

Chance looked to his leader before complying, and then the three simmering salamanders scurried away.

Sneasel chuckled and watched them leave before turning his attention back on the young victim.

"You okay, kid?" He asked as he glanced over her form, "Any bad bumps or bruises?"

The Pichu, who had been staring at the Sharp Claw Pokemon in wonder, shook her head meekly. "Um, thank you... For rescuing me, I mean."

"No problem," Sneasel was grinning now, "Besides, it's not like I don't profit."

He pulled out the Oran Berry, much to the surprise of the Pichu. Seeing her questioning look, he elaborated, "I have the Pickpocket ability." He grinned again before gulping down the Oran Berry in a single bite.

"Well, if you're alright, then I guess I be going." The long red feather that defined him as a male of his species seemed to flop about as he turned and walked down the path, opposite the direction the Charmeleons had headed in.

"W-wait!" Pichu quickly caught up to him, "I'll join you!"

Sneasel looked at her, "Why?" He asked.

"Going somewhere is more fun with a friend, right?" Pichu grinned.

Sneasel rolled his eyes as the excitable child babbled onabout some obscure topic until-

 _"ACHOO!"_

"Wow, that was a loud sneeze..." Pichu paused in her babbling.

"Yeah, it happens to me a _lot_." Sneasel grumbled in embarrassment.

"So... You're..." Pichu's eyes glimmered with excitement, "A _Sneezy Sneasel?!_ "

She squealed, ignored the groan.


	3. Cyndaquil Can't Compete!

"What!?" Cyndaquil yelled, fire rising impressively from his back, expressing perfectly the indignation he felt.

"Only pokemon who have evolved to their highest form are allowed to compete in this tournament." The Salamence repeated, slightly irritated. "We have large, powerful pokemon like Dragonites and Torterras and Tyranitars, a little guy like you wouldn't last one round."

Cyndaquil glared fiercely at the imposing figure, not intimidated in the slightest, before finally relenting and storming off.

Later, he had secured a spot at the top of the stands, fingering the Everstone he always kept with him. "It doesn't matter if I haven't evolved. I don't want-don't _need_ to. I'm as powerful as can be, even in this form." He ranted to himself. He watched the tournament progress.

It was the semifinals now, the second match. He watched the Typhlosion in the ring taking on a Samurott. Both competitors showed astounding speed and strength. At one point, the Typhlosion had breathed a Flamethrower at a rock four times Cyndaquil's size, making the object glow bright orange. The Samurott, coincidentally, had been jumping towards that very rock, trying to some leverage against its opponent. Needless to say, as soon as the Samurott landed, it had hopping around screaming curses and "Hothothot!"

Cyndaquil stopped watching after that. He wandered away from the arena for a while, eventually coming across a large rock. He judged it to be around eight times his size, twice the size of the one Typhlosion had hit.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Came his somewhat squeaky voice, although it was drowned out by the sudden roaring flame that rushed from his mouth to the offending rock.

A few seconds later, Cyndaquil, having properly vented his frustration-he had _really_ wanted to enter, the prize was a Rare Candy- he sighed and walked back to his home, not bothering with the molten remains behind him.


	4. Dratini the Racer

"WELCOME, ALL! TO THE _DRAGON RACE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!_ " A voice boomed through the canyon, it's owner none other than the famous Dragonite known as Riles. He had competed in many a race, earning over five hundred wins in numerous times and places. From backyard exhibition matches in his homeland Kanto, to the very canyon they were in now, the World Championship Kyurem's Canyon in Unova.

After soaring to impressive heights, both figuratively and literally, Riles retired and began to narrate the very races he previously won.

His eyes expertly followed each Dragon pokemon as the darted around curves and through crevices. Most were adult pokemon with fully developed wings, although one small, young Dratini was an underdog that quite a few spectators hoped would do well.

Said Dratini was an admirable one, making use of his small stature to dart around bends even faster than the crowd favorite, which was a Gabite wih a special penchant for banking around corners. Although Dratini _was_ confined to the ground, it's speed and maneuverability made up for the loss. Most competitors had to stay within the canyon anyway, so really the only advantage of being in the air was less obstacles.

Dratini, however, didn't let silly things like brush faze him all that much, and at one point, when the racers came upon a river that ran into the canyon, Dratini jumped _into it,_ using the flow to speed up his movements since he couldn't just fly over it.

Admirable as he was, he didn't _win_ , but as a small little wyrmling going up against fifteen, fully grown Dragon-types, when they couldn't fly in a completely straight line the whole way, 5th place was quite imaginable.

"GABITE IS THE WINNER!" Riles yelled, interrupting his musings of the his small, unevolved counterpart. Ultimately, it was the straight portions that prevented his victory. "IN SECOND PLACE: ALTARIA! AND IN THIRD WE HAVE SALAMENCE!

"An admirable effort from all our competitors today!" His voice was calmer now, but still resonated deeply throughout the stands, "But none more admirable than DRATINI! It's always great to see such potential in such youth!"

That kid would go far, someday, he just knew it.


	5. Pichu Bugs Sneezel

Sneasel's grimace slowly faded as he chewed on the Cheri Berry. He glanced at the frantic Pichu beside him, watching silently the mouse pokemon as she went back and forth rambling on and on about how sorry she was and how she would try to make it up to him.

Eventually, the paralysis wore off enough for him to speak properly. The words he chose to say first were: "Don't worry about it."

The Pichu's eyes watered as she looked up at her travelling partner.

"But I shocked you! You got hit by _my_ Thunder Wave!" Tears almost exploded out of her eyes _again_.

"You were aiming for the Beautifly, right? It was just poor luck that I got hit instead."

"My aim isn't all that great yet and I _really_ don't like bugs so I tried to hit-"

Sneasel interrupted her again, "I said don't worry about it. Bug-types _bug_ me, too. Heh." He and PIchu chuckled at the poorly made joke, Pichu more nervously than Sneasel. "Thanks for getting the Cheri Berry to help cure the paralysis, though. I didn't know they did that." It was true, he would have just slumped onto a tree and waited for the status to wear off before moving again had Pichu not scampered off to find the berry.

Pichu blushed and fidgeted, "Yeah, well... I do that a lot, actually. I can't control my electric attacks all that well, yet... So whenever I get startled, I accidentally shock something."

"It's okay. You're still young, after a- _ACHOO!_ " The last vestiges of the berry flew out of his mouth.

"Bless you!" Pichu said, smiling again.

Sneasel grumbled.

"I guess that means the Paralysis is gone..."

Pichu laughed merrily as they started down the path again.


	6. Squirtle's a water-ghost-type?

"Finally! We can leave!" The small Turtle Pokemon's voice rang through the hall. "Ugh, I _hate_ Pokemon Centers! Let's ditch this place right now!" The little blue guy ran straight for the doors.

"Ya know, we wouldn't of even had to be here if ya hadn't been so brutal in our spar!" Charmander called after his friend, tugging a Pikachu behind him. "Hurry up, ya rodent! We might lose him!"

But they need not worry. Both Pokemon looked to the door as the resounding " _NOOOOO!"_ penetrated the serenity of the early morning. They saw their friend kneeling in front of a grey glass door.

"What's wrong?" Pikachu asked his Water-Type companion, squatting by him and resting his paw on Squirtle's shell. Squirtle merely whimpered.

"We're snowed in. You'll have to stay here for another night." The Chansey said helpfully from behind the counter. "The Snow Removal Team won't be able to make it for another twenty hours in current weather."

Squirtle sniffled. "Relax," Pikachu said, patting his friend on the head, "It's gonna be fine. Pokemon Centers aren't _that_ bad."

"Besides," Charmander felt compelled to add, " _You're_ the reason we're here anyway, so stop being such a cry baby."

Pikachu gave the Fire-Type a flat look as Squirtle let out a sob.

Charmander rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering, "Honestly, disadvantage or no, I can't _believe_ I lost to him..."

A few hours later, the group settled in for the night. Still at the Center, their only comfort was each other. They decided to share a room, since both Pikachu and Charmander knew how Squirtle could get on bad nights.

After another couple hours, the two thirds of the group were fast asleep, but Squirtle had woken up from a nightmare. His state intensified when he looked to the wall, seeing what could only be a Ghost-Type shifting on them. He quickly found himself with soggy sheets. Embarrassed out of his mind, he decided not to wake his friends, and pulled the sheets off himself. He dragged them across the room and out the door, trying his best to stay silent.

However, Pikachu had always been a light sleeper, and woke up when he heard the door shut. The electric mouse groggily sat up and stretched his paws and tail, the overwhelming sensation of satisfaction sending sparks out of his cheek pouches. He turned to see the eerie glow of his fiery friends tail, the light flickering in an almost supernatural way.

He chuckled to himself after he turned and saw his shadow; it shifted weirdly, seeming like a long, thin Ghost Pokemon. He realized that, had Squirtle seen that shadow, the little turtle would have freaked-

 _Squirtle was gone._

Frantically, Pikachu rushed to wake up Charmander. "Dude, wake up! Wake up! Squirtle's missing!"

The salamander rose unsteadily, slowly wavering, teetering as if he were about to fall. He spoke unintelligibly, only able to get mumbled syllables out.

" _Squirtle is missing you dolt!_ " Pikachu shouted in a hushed voice. Charmander was pondering the plausibility of a hushed shout when he realized just what the words meant.

"Wha-?"

"Look! He's gone!" The mouse pointed to the blank, empty mattress.

Meanwhile, Squirtle had sought out Chansey. "Um, Ma'am," he tapped the pink Pokemon's back while biting his lower lip.

"Yes, Sweety?" Came the kind reply. "What is it you need?" The medic looked behind the turtle, noticing a full set of bed sheets with noticeable dark spots.

"I... Um... I need new sheets." Squirtle cringed as he felt his face glow with a blush.

Chansey smiled, "Of course, Dear." She led the boy to the laundry room, and put the soiled sheets in the wash, bringing new sheets out. She was going to offer to help him make the bed, but Squirtle had already taken the sheets and left, terrified of his friends finding out.

He carefully navigated the halls. He walked slowly, the dark night creeping him out.

He heard a moan. "Squirtle..." Came the voice, low and drawling. He jumped in fright, sending the fresh sheets into the air, where they unfurled.

Unbeknownst to the Water-Type, the voice belonged to Charmander.

"Squirtle..." The Fire-Type moaned again, severely exasperated with his lack of sleep. Pikachu was with him, looking exaggeratedly around for their turtly friend. They heard a rushing of wind just around the corner and quickly strode around it to see...

" _AH! GHOST!_ "

... The pale white not-a-body of a ghost. They dashed away, nearly falling over each other in their attempt to escape the fiend.

They looked behind them to see a streamlined not-a-body billowing in the wind as the ghoul pursued them.

" _Wait!_ " Came the frightening wail.

"Wait for me!" Squirtle yelled for his friends, also trying to escape the ghost. He didn't turn around, but he could envision quite well the specter he had spotted when he first awoke. He was scared out of his mind, but he was also glad he hadn't imagined the whole thing.

"Is that... _SQUIRTLE!?_ " Pikachu cried, turning around, "Squirtle! Where are you?"

Charmander turned around the see the not-a-body's shape morph in a peculiar way just as Squirtle replied, "In here!"

" _THE GHOST ATE SQUIRTLE!?_ " The salamander paled, the fire on his tail fluctuating wildly, almost matching his erratic heartbeat.

Petrified, Pikachu and Charmander watched the pale soul approach them rapidly, arms waving about wildly, before it stumbled and fell. Bouncing forward, Squirtle fell out of the bed sheets. His eyes whirled about as he tried to fight off the disorientation.

"Oh. Squirtle _was_ the ghost." Pikachu chuckled.

"Haha! Good one!" Charmander laughed, "You really got me buddy! I was _terrified_!"

Once he regained his bearings, Squirtle jumped up and looked about, trying to spot the ghost, before the words of his friends sank in. "Oh... Heh heh... Yeah..." He said uncertainly.

The Fire-Type cheerfuly went back to their room, leaving Pikachu and Squirtle behind.

"You wet the bed, didn't you?" Pikachu asked with a knowing smile.

"Please don't tell!" Squirtle whispered fiercely, "You know how he gets about stuff like this!"

"Ha, I won't. But next time, remember you can wake _me_ up, okay?" The two companions followed after their friend, laughing to each when they saw him still shaking and sweating slightly. "You _did_ get him back, though."

 _Credit for this one goes to_ Bluewolfbat. _Thanks again for the idea! I like to think I did it justice! Sorry this took so long, I was in Hawai'i!_


End file.
